1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch structure, and more particularly to an optical touch structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a top view of an optical touch structure 100 according to prior art is shown. The generally known optical touch structure 100 includes three light source assemblies 102 and two image sensors 103. The light source assemblies 102 form a uniformed light source. The three light source assemblies 102 define a touch range 101. Each of the two image sensors 103 is disposed on a position adjacent to a light source assembly 102 for respectively sensing the touch range 101. During the touch control process, a touch point 104 appears in the touch range 101, and the image sensor 103 detects the touch point 104 as a dark point. The position (x, y) of the touch point 104 in the touch range 101 is obtained from the parameters including the angles θ1 and θ2 as well as the length L and the width H of the touch range 101 respectively sensed by two image sensors 103.
However, the touch structure 100, which requires too many light source assemblies 102 and image sensors 103, will incur higher cost, result in heavier structure, and consume more energy.